


I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else

by Draquete



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Durin's Day 2018, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Everybody Lives, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, mention of past Kíli/Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draquete/pseuds/Draquete
Summary: Upon reaching adulthood, Fíli got his brother's name on his skin, which meant Kíli was his One. But Kíli never got a name. Not knowing he was Fíli's One, Kíli decided to choose someone to love. Unfortunately, this person wasn't Fíli. Would Mahal set things right?





	I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alcram_dreamers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/gifts).



> This is not the whole version I hoped I could write, so I might add a companion installment to it from Kíli's POV later, but for now, this is it. Also, this is the first time I write them as dwarves, I'm excited!
> 
> This is a present to Mary aka alcram_dreamers for the Durin's Day Exchange Gift 2018. I'm really glad we met, darling. We like the same things, and you're a fantastic artist and I'm just really happy to have met you. I honestly hope you enjoy this. (and if you don't, tell me and I'll try to write more FiKi fics until one of them are good enough!) Anyway, I love you darling! Happy Durin's Day!

When dwarves reached their adulthood, at some point a name would appear as if marked in ink on their bodies, the name of their One. It was much anticipated for them to get the name, because it meant you had someone perfectly made for you by Mahal himself. It was rare, but some dwarves would never get a name and these people were often seen as unfortunate for not having been blessed with such a gift. Some others, however, would get a name that didn’t belong to their race and that meant uncertainty because the other races didn’t understand the concept of Ones and could, most times, not reciprocate their feelings.

But the worst, for Fíli, was having your Ones name on your skin, and knowing that they either didn’t have yours, or didn’t have any name at all. Which was Fíli’s case.

On the very year he was considered an adult, Fíli got his One’s name. And while it wasn’t very surprising for himself, it did fill him with dread when he read his brother’s name on his hip. It wasn’t taboo for siblings or cousins to be each other Ones – since it would be blasphemy to disagree with Mahal’s choice and creation – but it was almost as rare as seeing someone with a different raced One.

Kíli had reached adulthood in many years now, and no name had appeared on him. He was planning on telling mother or uncle Thorin that he had Tauriel’s name just so he could court the elf without being bothered too much, it was his plan for after the war, but he had confessed to Fíli that he didn’t actually have anyone’s name on his skin. And since he was doomed to spend the rest of his life without a One, why couldn’t he pursue someone he fancied?

Fíli agreed with that point of view, but it didn’t change that it broke his heart to see his brother infatuated with someone else. For as long as he could remember, Fíli loved his brother and he knew it went further than just blood, so it pained Fíli that his brother had never even considered him that way, although that probably explained why he didn’t have a One.

Fíli, on the other hand, had never said to anyone who his One was, but it was common knowledge that he did have one. Being the crown Prince of Erebor meant people weren’t nosy about who his One was, and that meant he could keep it a secret. The only person who annoyed him to tell him who it was was his own One. Kíli always insisted on seeing the name or at least sharing in the secret, but Fíli never budged.

During the quest to Erebor, it was hard to keep it a secret from everyone else since it was almost impossible to have any sort of privacy. However, when Kíli was left behind by Thorin and Fíli almost fought his uncle – and King – he was certain everyone would catch up on who his One was, but in the end most people just shrugged it off as Fíli being an overly protective brother. Kíli had almost died then, and Fíli would rather die than see Erebor in its full glory if it meant to lose his brother, but then _she_ came and saved him.

After that, it was impossible to hate her. Fíli truly wanted to, but she had salved his One’s life, the one he loved more than anything else, and to that, he’d always be indebted to her.

Kíli even confessed his love to her in khuzdul, and watching him do that almost broke Fíli. But Kíli was alive and well and would survive, so Fíli promised to himself to not be upset. Yes, his One loved another and that would be a one sided tragedy, but his One would live happily to the end of his days, and that was all Fíli could expect. As long as they continued with their relationship as it was, Fíli knew he would manage to cope.

However, after the battle of the five armies, things got weird.

Fíli, Kíli and Thorin had almost died. Kíli had been the first to wake, a few days before Fíli, but almost two weeks before Thorin. During the time Thorin was still being taken care of, Kíli was acting odd, but Fíli considered it as nerves for their uncle’s health, mainly after what Thorin had gone through recently. When Thorin woke, though, Kíli started to create some distance between the two of them.

At first, Fíli wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that Thorin was still too sick to make many kingly decisions and Fíli was needed in all sorts of meetings; he thought Kíli might be resenting him for not spending too much time with him, but whenever he thought he'd have some privacy with Kíli, his brother would come up with an excuse and leave. It pained Fíli to see his One reacting this way, as if his presence was unbearable or as if he loathed Fíli.

In the beginning, when they first got clear of Smaug and had finished the war and survived, Fíli and Kíli shared quarters, just like they had all those years they had lived on the Blue Mountains, and, as far as Fíli was concerned, this was supposed to be the norm - at least until he was crowned King. However, as the reparations on the mountain started, Kíli threw himself into work and would come back hours past their working hours, when Fíli was already asleep, and he would get up before Fíli, or, if he was too tired, he would take a longer nap in the morning before joining everyone with the recovery of the mountain. Nevertheless, what pained Fíli the most, was to learn that Kíli had been working on the other side of the mountain, preparing a room for himself, and, when he was asked, he'd just say it was to 'give his brother some privacy, since he'd be a proper Prince now that they had a real Kingdom'.

On their free time, Kíli would either travel to Mirkwood to see his elf, or stay in Esgaroth and meet with her there, and the whole time he'd ignore Fíli. The young Prince ached inside and as each day Kíli grew farther apart from him, it became more and more unbearable. His job as Prince was being jeopardized, his contacts with the court and family were being overlooked; it honestly did feel worse than the recovery after the battle.

Dís, his lovely mother, was worried about him and inquired him over and over about what was on his mind and what was bothering him so much, but Fíli was ashamed to admit to anyone that Kíli was his One, even to his mother, who he knew would understand the suffering Fíli was going through, since she, too, lost her One. Not in the same way - at least she had him before he died - but Fíli knew his mother would understand his pain. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone.

However, almost six months after the battle, Fíli woke up with someone getting on his bed.

Gingerly, he brought his hand under his pillow to retrieve the knife he kept hidden there, ready to attack if needed. Before he could move, though, a strong arm made its way around his waist, pulling him backwards to a sturdy chest. Fíli did not move, couldn't even breathe properly, because he knew that arm, that chest, even that smell.

It was Kíli.

Forcing himself to relax and pretend to be asleep, Fíli tried to understand what was going on. His brother had barely been in the same quarters than him for the last couple of months, least of all interacted with him at all. And now he was in Fíli's bed, snuggling to him? Perhaps Tauriel and Kíli had had a fight and Kíli wanted someone to comfort him? Or perhaps Kíli had finally realised he missed his brother? No, that was a wishful thinking Fíli wouldn't let himself have. Because if morning came and Kíli left without a word and continued ignoring him, he knew it would break his heart even more than it already was broken.

For the longest time, they remained immobile. Kíli breathing on Fíli's hair, arm loosely thrown around Fíli, while the blond managed to relax and tried to go back to sleep, afraid of moving or saying anything that might push Kíli away.

But then, something inexplicable happened.

Kíli's arm went lower, and at first Fíli tensed, mixed feelings making his heart race, and then Kíli took the hem of Fíli's shirt and rose it to his waist, leaving his hips and part of his stomach uncovered. Then, finally, Kíli's hand rested on Fíli's hip. At first, Fíli tried to understand what that meant, but at the slight squeeze on the place, Fíli remembered it was where his One's name was marked on his skin.

With some fumbling, Fíli sat down on the bed, quickly covering the name with his shirt and hand, turning to look at his brother with blazing cheeks, heart pounding desperately in his chest.

That was it. Kíli had seen it. Kíli knew.

It all made sense now. Kíli had known since the battle. And then, what? Had been ashamed of Fíli? Afraid that Fíli might do anything to him? Embarrassed to be someone's One and not reciprocate it? Fíli's mind was all over the place, a thousand thoughts running wildly and all he wanted to do was flee, cry and scream so Mahal could listen that he had cursed him with his brother as his One.

Before he could do any of that, however, Kíli also sat on the bed and, without saying a word, he took his shirt off.

Fíli was flabbergasted at his brother's actions and he forced himself to look away, but then he noticed.

On Kíli's chest, right on top of his heart, the hair there had been shaved and it could be seen khuzdul runes there. It was dark and Fíli was terrified to be misinterpreting it, but if he was right, that was his name on his brother's skin.

"Kíli..." Fíli started, not knowing what to say. Still afraid, but growing hopeful by the moment. Kíli didn't let him continue, though, grabbing his brother's hands tenderly and bringing them to his lips, kissing the back of both hands before setting them down and looking into his brother's eyes with pain in them.

"I'm so sorry, Fee. I've wronged you." Fíli was speechless, looking at his brother with wide eyes. "It never occurred to me that I could be your One. What we had had always been so natural to me that I had never noticed that what we felt for each other could be anything but brotherly. But then, when I woke up after the battle, you were the only one I wanted to see, to check on. I didn't leave your side. And that meant that, when Balin and the others were tending to your wounds, I'd see you without clothes. That was when I first noticed my name on you."

Fíli had to swallow the lump on his throat before speaking. "Why didn't you say anything? Why... Why did you ignore me?" Kíli knew that it physically and mentally pained a dwarf to be ignored by their One, mainly one that was so close to them, which was their case. Fíli's mind was already racing again, and Kíli's silence - and face filled with regret - was only adding to his worries.

"I panicked. I thought I was in love with Tauriel and at first I tried to prove to myself that what I felt for her was real, but then..." Kíli sighed and looked down, his bangs covering his eyes for a moment and Fíli's instincts wanted to hold Kíli and make him feel happy again. "But then I couldn't stop thinking about you and about what it would mean to reciprocate your feelings, even if I didn't have a name on me. It would be easy for me to spend the rest of my days by your side, but could I be your lover? I was afraid to tell you I wanted to try and then be unable to touch you like Ones should."

It still didn't make much sense to Fíli. If Kíli had just admitted that he had seen it and that it made him uncomfortable, Fíli would have left him alone. And in all the years Fíli had had Kíli's name - well over a decade now - he hadn't, once, treated Kíli differently. Surely, Kíli knew this?

"I talked to Tauriel about it. She's an amazing friend. After I explained what Ones were and that I was yours, she tried talking some sense into me, to talk to you. And instead, I was an awful brother." He looked up then, holding Fíli's hands tighter. "I was an awful One." Fíli wanted to deny it, but truth was, Kíli had known this whole time and still chose to act like a dick. "Last week, I was taking a bath when I saw something on my chest I hadn't seen before. And there was so much hair all over it, that it was impossible to understand if it was a name, which is why I shaved it." Kíli blushed, a bit embarrassed.

Dwarves were always so proud of their bodily hair, beards and long locks that it was unheard of those who shaved, for whatever reason. Fíli knew that it must have been even harder for Kíli, who already didn't have much of a beard and was mocked for it; but his brother had a lot of body hair at least, so shaving some of it off must have been a sacrifice. A sacrifice that was totally worth it, in Fíli's humble opinion.

"When I read your name, Fíli, it... I don't know, it all made sense. All my doubts about trying to be with you were gone and all my fears that I might hurt you vanished. I mean, I know I hurt you recently because of the very thing that made me confident I wouldn't do again, but now I have proof. The last days I tried to collect my thoughts and my feelings and I knew. I had always known I loved you more than anyone else in this world, but now I know I can also love you like a lover." Kíli pulled Fíli's hand to his lips once more, giving a kiss on the back of one hand before turning it and kissing slowly at the wrist.

Fíli couldn't help but blush. If he was honest with himself, he'd admit to have thought of Kíli in such manner - mainly because he was sure they'd be each other's Ones - but as the years went by and Kíli remained without a name, the idea of the pleasure of the flesh was buried. All he wanted was his brother by his side.

Now, however, Kíli was saying that he could see himself doing it with Fíli, and, even better, he was trying to flirt with Fíli.

Fíli, tired of being upset and hurt, decided to leave it all behind and just embrace the gift Mahal gave him. It was a blessing, after all. A belated one, but one nonetheless.

Without another word, Fíli scooted closer to his brother, leaning in for a kiss, but stopping before reaching Kíli's mouth, testing to see if his brother was honest in what he had said. And Kíli took him by surprise. Not only did his brother closed the gap between the two of them, kissing him, but he also let go of his hands to bring one hand to Fíli's neck and the other to his hip, bringing him even closer. That way, Fíli could hold his brother back just like he had always wanted.

Mahal, kissing his One was the most delicious thing he had ever experienced in his life. He had experienced with other people after Kíli reached 75 - the latest for a dwarf to reach adulthood -, but nothing had been like this. Kissing and sex had been nice, but something Fíli could easily live without if it weren't with his One. But now that Kíli was there, kissing him like his life depended on it, Fíli felt exhilarated, light-headed even.

In fact, Fíli was so focused on the kissing that he barely noticed Kíli lying him down on the bed, and covering his body with his own. When he did realise what was going on, Fíli broke the kiss just to look at his brother for a moment. Kíli had just confessed something hard to deal with and they were already kissing as if they had been doing this for years. And, as far as Fíli could tell, they were going to have sex. At least it was written all over his brother's face that he wanted it, and it calmed Fíli a little, knowing that his brother truly desired him.

"Have you done this before?" Fíli asked, but a moment later he regretted it. He didn't want to know. Kíli, with an earnest expression, probably to make his brother feel proud, ended up answering.

"Yes. Once. With Tauriel." Kíli said, a bit quickly, but then he frowned before answering again. "So I guess not. It's not the same with a woman." Fíli's jealousy flared inside of him, and it made him want to prove to Kíli that he was better than she had been.

"It's okay. I'll guide you through it." Fíli said with a soft smile, partly worried that Kíli might actually prefer having sex with a she-elf, but partly confident in himself that it would be unforgettable to the both of them. Before he could do or say anything, though, Kíli's face darkened.

"Have _you_ done this before?" Fíli arched an eyebrow, finding it curious that Kíli was jealous of his past sexual encounters when he hadn’t even been aware of Fíli’s feelings and, by then, didn’t reciprocated it.

"Yeah. A few times." Kíli looked enraged, and he lowered himself to Fíli's neck, biting it hard and sucking it, making the blond groan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You're mine. _Mine_. I'll make you forget every single one of them." Kíli took Fíli's hands and pinned them above Fíli's head and he continued marking Fíli's neck with love bites. Fíli should be annoyed that his brother was acting like this when he didn't have the right to, but fuck, it was extremely hot to see his little brother take control like that, to hold Fíli in place and just _take_ him.

Fíli wanted to say that he had already forgotten all about them, that he didn’t even remember their names, that all the time he was there having sex with other people, he was always thinking about Kíli. Instead, what his mind supplied to his mouth was a breathless “ _Yes_ ”. Because fuck, Kíli had always been demanding, mainly when it came to Fíli and his attention, so it should have been obvious that once he got in bed with someone, he’d be just as intense, craving all the attention to himself. And Fíli, all so easily, always gave his full attention to his brother, and now it wasn’t an exception.

“Tell me how they touched you. What they did to you.” Kíli commanded, voice rough as he put some distance between them to take off Fíli’s shirt. Fíli shook his head, gasping as he helped Kíli with his own clothes.

“It was too impersonal. There was barely any kissing, it was just fucking.” Kíli, who was fumbling with Fíli’s trousers, stopped for a moment to take look at his brother, which prompted Fíli to continue speaking. “They weren’t you. I would never be able to have sex with anyone in the same way as I would with you.” Kíli’s eyes softened then and, as far as Fíli could tell, the brunet was also feeling ashamed. Before Fíli could say anything else, Kíli kissed him on the mouth, tongues tasting each other tenderly, a far cry from moments ago.

When they finally broke apart, Kíli spoke, his expression changing to its usual mischievous one and before the words were even out, Fíli felt a shiver running down his spine in anticipation. “Then let me fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before; looking into your eyes and marking you as my own to everyone to see, while making you scream my name.”

“Mahal, _yes_.” Fíli gasped out the words, face burning with lust, his cock already rock hard. And from what Fíli could feel, his brother was equally hard inside his breeches, which made the blond bring both hands to Kíli’s trousers and open them up, tugging them down impatiently, prompting a laugh out of Kíli, who did the same with Fíli’s trousers.

“Yes, let’s take it all out. I wanna see you.” Kíli’s voice was already rough and gorgeous, but now, laced with lust, it was even hotter to hear him speak. Fíli groaned as he heard it, as they finally finished undressing each other. Then they took a moment to just appreciate each other's bodies. They had seen each other plenty of times when they were kids, but after Fíli got his One's name, it had stopped, so Fíli hadn't seen Kíli growing into the most handsome dwarf he had ever seen; in fact, Fíli doubted there was a creature in the whole of Middle Earth who was better looking than his brother.

Kíli had grown taller, which was obvious to anyone, almost reaching Thorin's height very quickly. And while he didn't have much facial hair, Kíli had always had a lot of hair on the rest of his body, since he was a wee baby. All of that, anyone could see. However, now Fíli could see the muscles usually hidden over layers of clothing. His chest, his stomach, and even his thighs were gorgeously designed and Fíli just couldn't help himself, he had to run his hands on all of his brother's body.

What had gotten most of Fíli's attention, though, was Kíli's amazing cock. It was thick and long and at the tip, it was already leaking precum. The head was a dark shade of red, almost purplish, and Fíli wanted to taste it, put it in his mouth and feel the length and girth of it before getting fucked by it. Which, if Fíli was honest to himself, would be the most delicious experience in his entire life, to have that dick filling him.

"Kíli." Fíli said, bringing their attention back to what was about to happen, since they were both looking what had been denied to them for so long. Kíli's eyes went back to Fíli's before the blond continued speaking. "I want to suck you before you fuck me. Is that okay?" His own voice was hoarse, and he was a bit embarrassed by it, but it looked like Kíli was actually enjoying it.

"Fuck, yes." Kíli said loudly before crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Fíli wondered if such a thing had never happened before to his brother, but then again, Kíli had said he had only once had sex. And Fíli remembered how awkward first times could be, so he didn't doubt it hadn't even occurred to his little brother to try it. "Can I do it with you, too?" Kíli asked in earnest when they broke apart and Fíli chuckled lovingly at his brother's enthusiasm as he nodded.

"I'd love it." And it was all it took. Kíli moved on the bed, changing his position so he would be lying on his side, facing Fíli's cock, and all Fíli had to do was turn to his side to have his brother's dick on his face. Fíli brought a hand to hold Kíli's cock, but before he could put it in his mouth, Kíli already had Fíli's on his mouth. The blond moaned at the sensation - it had been far too long since he had felt anything like this, but he was sure it was a thousand times better than all the other times he had done it.

Not wanting to leave Kíli hanging, Fíli soon brought the engorged cock to his lips, licking at the head slowly, but deliberately before taking the whole head into his mouth and sucking it. The sound Kíli made then was music to Fíli's ears. It was a mixture of surprise and pleasure, and Fíli was giddy to know he had been the one to make his brother feel like that. It took Kíli off guard, making him stop with his ministrations on his brother's cock, but Fíli didn't mind if it meant that Kíli was too focused on the pleasure he was receiving.

A moment later, however, Kíli went back to sucking Fíli's cock. Fíli, on the other hand, took more of Kíli into his mouth, sucking and lapping at it hungrily, still unable to believe his luck that he was his brother's One as well. Kíli wasn't particularly good in what he was doing - it was a little sloppy and off rhythm - but his enthusiasm was pleasurable enough for his brother. So much that Fíli honestly didn't think he'd be able to last far too long if they continued like this.

Taking Kíli's delicious cock off his mouth, he moaned before speaking. "I don't think I'll last long, Kee." Kíli stopped what he was doing and sat down, looking dishevelled. Fíli licked his lips before sitting as well. "Let me get the slick and, well..." Fíli tried to smile as mischievously as his brother, but he doubted it had the same impact as when Kíli was the one doing it.

But Kíli didn't seem to mind, just nodded effusively, and watched Fíli get out of the bed to get the slick where he kept well hidden. Fíli made sure to show his brother his arse as he bent down to grab the slick, and by Kíli's harsh intake of breath, it worked to get his brother even more aroused.

Getting back to bed, Fíli put the vial of slick on the table beside it. "How do you want to do it?" Fíli asked, seated on the bed, but waiting for his One to say if he had any preferences of how to do it. Fíli had some ideas in mind, he knew how he preferred or even how he'd like to have his first time with his One, but Kíli had never done this with a man before, so he should be the one to choose how they did it.

"I, uh..." Kíli started, but then stopped and frowned, probably thinking about how he'd rather do it. Regardless of how Kíli decided they should do it, Fíli was certain he'd love it. Besides, they'd have the rest of their lives to try all the other positions. "I want to look into your eyes when I fuck you. I don't care how." Kíli said a bit lamely, but Fíli brought his hand to his One's stubbed cheek and gave him a slow, tender kiss.

"I could ride you if you want." Fíli said in between kisses. "Or I could lie down and you'd fuck me however you wanted." Kíli moaned in Fíli's mouth, eyes tightly closed as he thought the ideas over. Before he knew it, Kíli was pushing Fíli slowly, so he could lie down.

"I'm going to fuck you. I said I would, so I will." There was determination written all over his face and Fíli felt pride and arousal at his little brother's choice. Fíli lied down, then and Kíli took the vial of slick before sitting between Fíli's legs. However, before he opened the vial, he took his brother's legs and elevated them. "Hold them like this for me." Kíli asked - although it did sound more like a demand, and Fíli was happy to comply either way. Kíli put a pillow under Fíli's hips, raising his ass a little. Fíli couldn't help but feel besotted at his brother's tenderness at that moment. He knew he didn't need the additional help of the pillow, but he was glad Kíli was being so thoughtful.

It wasn't for what Fíli had thought, though. Strong, nimble hands held both of his arsecheeks apart and a moist, curious tongue touched the puckered hole, making Fíli squirm and moan in surprise. _That_ he had never done before. And he had no idea where Kíli had taken that idea from, but as he moved his tongue around the muscle and then in and out of him, Fíli could only be glad that he did, because this felt wonderful. In all honesty, it had never occurred to Fíli to try this before; it was something very intimate, something he clearly wouldn't do with some random dwarf. And knowing Kíli, he probably had just thought it and dived in without a second thought.

Fíli's hands went to his One's hair, feeling its silkiness and volume, but not tugging or pushing Kíli's head. Kíli was very interested in what he was doing, plunging his tongue into his brother with determination, seeing how far it would go before bringing it back to the rim and licking it hungrily. Fíli could only watch and moan, legs having fallen by Kíli's sides at the sudden attention his hole was receiving.

"Fuck, Kee. T's so good." Fíli managed to say. With such an incentive, Kíli tried even harder to please him, bringing one finger to the hole and, with the help of his tongue, he started putting the finger in. Fíli held his breath momentarily, focusing his whole attention at the breaching feeling on his arse, but once Kíli's finger was fully inside, he moaned wantonly, bucking his hips up to get more of Kíli.

Kíli actually chuckled, sitting properly again - to Fíli's dismay at the loss of that wonderful tongue - but leaving the finger inside of his brother. With his free hand, Kíli took the vial and managed to open it - Fíli had no idea how, but he didn't care right now - and deliberately coated his cock with the slick, pumping it a few times before closing the vial and setting it aside.

"Are you ready?" Kíli asked, his voice hoarse once more and Fíli doubted he'd be able to speak without moaning and begging for his brother to fuck him already. Instead, he just nodded, bucking his hips once more into his brother's finger, letting him know he really wanted it. And if he was honest with himself, he desperately wanted it. "Good. But I want you to speak, Fee. I want you to tell me exactly what you want." Kíli smirked and, Mahal, Fíli was doomed. How could his One be so hot?

"I want you to fuck me. Kee, fuck, just take me already." Fíli begged, voice dripping with lust and despair for not having Kíli's dick inside of him yet. As if his brother was not fast enough, Fíli continued begging. "Fill me up with that cock of yours, make me scream your name like you promised." And Mahal, Fíli was so out of himself at that moment that he honestly wanted the whole mountain to hear their coupling, to hear how his One made him feel.

"Fuck, Fee. You're so hot." Fíli wanted to disagree with that; clearly Kíli had no idea how he looked or sounded like at that moment, because there was nothing hotter than that. Kíli took his finger out of his brother, which made Fíli grow in anticipation, but the blond didn't have to wait long. Soon enough, the head of his brother's cock was pressing gently against his entrance. Kíli pushed in slowly, giving some minutes to his brother to adapt to the girth and length of that magnificent cock as he went in, relishing in the feeling of it.

When he was halfway in, Kíli took Fíli's legs again and brought them up, resting them on his chest. From that position, Fíli could perfectly see his own name on Kíli's chest. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to touch it or kiss it while they fucked, but he could still look at it and remember that yes, Mahal hadn't cursed him after all - he did deserve happiness with his One.

Once he was completely in, they were both breathing harshly, eyes locked with each other. Kíli looked wild, hair a complete mess, eyes devouring every inch of Fíli's body, dick twitching inside of him. "C'mon, Kee. Fuck me." Fíli begged once more, squeezing his brother's cock, eliciting a long moan out of Kíli.

It had the right reaction, though. Kíli pulled almost all out for a moment before pushing all the way in. Slowly at first, Fíli's hole still adjusting to such a cock. In all fairness, it was the biggest he had ever had on his arse; whenever he saw someone might be too big to be pleasurable, he'd choose to be the one doing the fucking, but with Kíli, it didn't matter that he was long and wide, it only matter that it was Kíli inside of him and Fíli could feel _everything_.

"Faster." Fíli whined after a few more slow thrusts. Kíli seemed a bit concerned that he might hurt his brother, but he decided to hear his plea. After all, Fíli had said he had done it a few times before, so surely he knew how much his body could take. Not to mention that Kíli doubted Fíli would let him hurt him, even if by accident. So, trusting his brother would tell him if he did anything wrong, Kíli quickened the pace of his fucking.

Fíli moaned, exhilarated. In this position, Kíli could go so deep that it was easy to reach Fíli's tender spot inside him, the one that made him see stars in his closed eyelids and that made him moan and groan, screaming his brother's name and begging for more, for faster. Kíli gave everything he had. He fucked just as wildly as his current appearance suggested; desperate, lustful. His own breathing was erratic, moaning and groaning as Fíli deliberately - or not - squeezed him whenever he hit the spot inside of him.

It was so frantic that Fíli had no idea how his brother managed to stay in such a position for so long, fucking him quickly and never stopping or slowing down. Actually, if anything, Kíli would go faster, or would move his position just so to reach more places inside of Fíli. The blond, on the other hand, could only take it. His hands were squeezing the blankets underneath him, his mouth wide open as he breathed with difficult among the moans and groans, eyes occasionally locked on Kíli's or on his name on Kíli's chest, although by now he was having trouble keeping them open.

"Fuck, Fíli. I don't think I'll last much longer." Kíli said between huffs of breath, looking his One in the eyes. Kíli had already proven a lot of stamina, and it was expected that he would come soon, but Fíli thought it endearing that the brunet was worried he was going to finish 'too soon'. Fíli, instinctively, brought his hand to his own cock, stroking it just so he could come as soon as Kíli did. A moment later, however, Kíli took Fíli's hand out of the way and started stroking his One's cock instead, as he fucked him, making sure to hit the same spot over and over.

Having Kíli's hand on his cock instead of his own just made him closer to the edge. "Mahal, gonna come, Kíli. Gonna come." He warned with urgency, which only made Kíli stroke his cock quicker, on the same rhythm as his fucking, and that was enough to bring Fíli to his climax, making him orgasm like never before. And as he did, he yelled his brother's name unabashedly, not caring if the whole of Middle Earth heard him. At that moment, he was overcome with pleasure, his whole body tingling nicely, his cock spurting cum in long stripes over his belly.

It didn't take much longer to make Kíli cum as well. As he watched his brother lose himself in his own pleasure, Kíli gave in to his own and, closing his eyes tightly, he came deep inside of Fíli, with a yell of his One's name on his mouth. Fíli was mostly out of it, but he did feel when Kíli came, the cock twitching deliciously inside of him as he grew hotter inside due to the cum. Fuck, it would all come out later and make a mess, but Fíli was actually looking forward to it. To have the reminder that they'd done this in the following day would only make Fíli happy - and horny, but he was sure Kíli would be able to help him with that at night.

As they caught their breaths, Kíli lowered his brother's legs to his side before slowly sliding out of Fíli and lying down by his side, putting one arm around Fíli while he rest his head on the crook of Fíli's neck. Fíli could only bring one hand to Kíli's arm and pat it gently before closing his eyes and deciding he would take a quick rest, just to come off of his high after such an intense orgasm.

Fíli woke up the next morning by Kíli kissing his neck and giving him little nibbles. Before even opening his eyes, Fíli smiled. Kíli's body was always so good next to his, but now, with the smell of sex in the air and his arse leaking Kíli's come only made the experience better. When he did open his eyes, Kíli stopped what he was doing to open the biggest smile he could muster before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"You fell asleep last night." Kíli said, voice hoarse from sleep or from how much they screamed and moaned the previous night. "I tried cleaning us up before sleeping, but I might have been awful at it." Fíli shook his head before giving Kíli a peck on the lips.

"No, you did great. Everything was great." The implication of their coupling made Kíli blush, but his smile remained in place. "I shouldn't have slept before we cleaned up, but-" Kíli cut him off.

"But you were exhausted. I know. And not only because of the sex, right? You were probably exhausted because I was being a fool and ignoring you." Treating a One like that made the dwarf unable to relax and to fully regain his energies. Therefore, it did make sense that after such attention as last night's, Fíli's body would completely relax and give in to lost sleep.

"Perhaps. It's in the past now, though. Let's not think of that." Kíli nodded, still a little upset, probably blaming himself. "Truly, Kíli. I don't care about what happened. I'm just so happy that I'm your One as well." And as he said it, his eyes went to Kíli's chest, just to check that it hadn't all been a dream. "If in the end I get to have you, I don't care about what happened until then." Fíli continued as he returned his gaze to Kíli's.

"I do love you, you know." Kíli said, bringing a hand to Fíli's hip, where his name was written, and giving it a soft squeeze. "You should have told me before. I'd have chosen you had I known I was your One. Even if I never got one, I'd have chosen you." Fíli wanted to believe that, but he hadn't wanted to corrupt his brother's feelings in any way, leaving the choice of whom to love to his brother or destiny. It still pained him that Kíli had chosen Tauriel at first, just because he didn't know better. But Mahal put them together at last, and that was all that matter.

"I love you, too." Fíli said, bringing their foreheads together tenderly. "Let's leave the past in the past and enjoy the present and what the future holds for us, alright?" Kíli didn't have to be asked twice. He opened his wide smile once more before replying.

"There's nothing I want more."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please give it a kudo and leave a comment! That would make my day. :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
